


Love

by Siteare



Series: Vore, Micro/Macro and other things like that [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Cousin Incest, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mental Abuse, Minor Injuries, Mouthplay, Possessive predator, Soft Vore, Vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: When Adrien is reduced to a rather vulnerable state, Ruben takes this opportunity to prove to him how much he loves his cousin.





	Love

Adrien tried to free his hands from Ruben's grasp, but it seemed hopeless.

"Do you know, why I'm doing this?"

Adrien shook his head.

"So you know exactly where you belong, dear cousin."

Ruben pressed Adrien's body hard against his lips, not kissing him, but just forcing his eyes to not be able to look anywhere else.

Adrien tried closing his eyes, to which Ruben bit down on his leg.  
He let out a pained scream, and immediately small tears pricked at his vision.

"I didn't say you should close your eyes, did I?"

Adrien muttered in pain, and shook his head.

"Look at me, Adrien."

Ruben's eyes were fixated on Adrien, it felt so intense, Adrien could swear it literally hurt.  
He forced himself to look at him, and gasped a bit when he saw just how right he was. The red eyes stared at him with immense obsession, and no intent of leaving their sight any time soon.

"Ghh... too much..."

Ruben started grinning at Adrien's discomfort, and only seemed further pleased as Adrien got more and more restless in his cousins grip.

Adrien tried struggling out of his position multiple times, but to no avail.  
His hands didn't hurt from being pressed together, but it was still way too tight to get out of.  
Adrien looked at Ruben again.

"Ruben...", Adrien whimpered as a plead, hoping, Ruben would take pity on him, but all he did was laugh.

After he stopped laughing, Ruben moved Adrien a bit away from his face, and looked at him satisfied.

"Ahaha.. as much as I'd like to torture you more, I don't want you to get bored with me... so...", Ruben suddenly lifted him up from his hands alone, and let Adrien dangle painfully just above his own face.

"You'll be good for me, won't you? Do what I say, and this'll be over much quicker..."

Adrien tried to say something, but a wave of heat and damp air made him swallow what little good oxygen he previously had in his lungs, and it stinged so much he had to close his eyes.

Without warning, he dropped downwards onto a wet, slick object, and before his vision could adjust to the new area all light was sucked away from him.

Something threw him against what he believed to be a wall, until Adrien dared to look and saw he was back to a line of sharp teeth, which parted slowly to show him even further how dangerously close he was to getting injured heavily.

The wet object which he now realized was a tongue shoved his body between the tight area that quickly closed as he was captured between large fangs that pressed down on his entire body.

Adrien let out a choked scream, which was quickly buried underneath a mischievious growling from somewhere else. It sounded so unhuman, as if it were to jump onto him and maul away his entire face within seconds.

"See how gentle I'm being, Adrien? I could bite down right now and there would hardly be anything left resembling you, but here I am, letting you live. Do you know why?"

Adrien almost felt relieved as he heard his cousin's voice, but quickly concluded by the harsh vibrations that occured as Ruben spoke, that he was the one terrorizing him.

"R-Ruben... I can't..."

He tried speaking, pleading him to stop, but the sound hurt so much to make, he couldn't finish his sentence.

"I love you so much, Adrien. You keep forgetting it, don't you? You're so forgetful, without me you'd surely forget your own name, Adrien."

Adrien didn't want to hear it. He didn't want Ruben to say his name, it sounded so toxic coming from him, he didn't want his own name to be tainted just by being said.

"Oh, Adrien... I feel like you're not listening. Whenever I tell you, how much I love you, you seem to be so... shunning."

Adrien weakly grabbed one of the teeth, and tried to push it away, to just get it away from him, away, away already.

"Hmm... don't you love me, Adrien? Don't you care about me at all...? That hurts me so, so much, Adrien, to see you don't love me. Why do I have to keep forcing my love onto you?"

The fangs pressed down a little harder, this time making Adrien lose whatever air was still left in him, and it got painful to breathe, as if it wasn't hard enough to inhale the stuffy atomsphere around him.

"Ruben... a-air..."

Ruben made a questioning hum, before lifting up his teeth a little so Adrien could breathe easier again.

"You don't like it in there? That's a shame, Adrien. I never recalled asking for your opinion."

With that, the fangs bit down and buried into Adrien's skin, quickly drawing blood and terror from him.  
Adrien screamed, this time way louder, and way more pained than before.  
He couldn't see anything, which made it incredibly hard to tell just how deep the bite was, all he knew was that it hurt, hurt so unbearably much.

"Ruben! Stop, please!", Adrien managed to shout, but he was extremely uncertain if his cousin could hear him, it seemed as if everything in this sticky prison was louder than him.

"You're so resistant, Adrien. It's not like I seriously injured you, relax. Here, look", Suddenly, a flash of bright, white light clouded Adrien's black vision, and he clenched his eyes together, "...it's nothing more than a scrape. You'll be fine, I'd never hurt you that much, did you forget that?"

Adrien opened his eyes a bit to reveal the wound Ruben had made, and while it didn't look that bad, it still seeped blood.

"Ah, don't worry about your blood. I'll clean you off, see?"

The light disappeared again, but now Adrien felt better to not seeing anything instead of having to see his own blood.  
It almost made him sick, combined with the sticky, hot enviroment he was in.

He was pried out of the space between those teeth, and a wave of relief hit Adrien. Even if he was still in Ruben's mouth, it was a hundred times better being on his slime covered tongue than being stuck underneath sharp canines.

Speaking of slime, the saliva that stuck to Adrien felt much more sticky than he had thought, he could almost compare it to syrup.  
But then again, syrup would be a way better thing to be stuck in, since it at least didn't smell of blood and metal.

Adrien sighed and let himself be handled around by Ruben's tongue, trying to fight it wouldn't get him anywhere good.

"There, there, now you don't have any blood left on you. That didn't even hurt, did it? I don't want to hurt you accidentally."

Adrien muttered something in agreement, but it was overtoned by the breathing surrounding him.  
The sound almost reminded him of a thunderstorm, growling, about to strike.  
He squirmed a little, his arms were stuck to his side by being held there tightly, how Ruben could have so much strength in a singular muscle was beyond him, he could barely swallow a pill without choking.

"Do you want out already...? But, Adrien, how would you even protect yourself at this size? You're used to being taller than everyone, aren't you?"

"It's... fine, I guess. I'll be fine, just... please, let me out, Ruben!"

Ruben sighed heavily, which made Adrien shudder from the cold hitting his neck behind him.

"I don't think you understand, Adrien. You're way too vulnerable, I couldn't stand anyone messing with you like a cheap toy. I need to protect you, or else someone might seriously hurt you."

Adrien murmured in protest, but his cousin was kind of right. Even he would admit that he liked teasing people that were smaller than him; especially someone that wasn't much bigger than his hand. Something about it was just simply amusing.

"Ruben, please... don't you love me?"

Ruben seemed to stop his movements for a few moments but then continued. He gave what Adrien would describe as trying to give him a kiss on the cheek whilst being in his mouth, and loosend his grip a little.

"Of course, Adrien. I love you so, so much, why do you keep forgetting it? I want to protect you, but you keep rejecting me... there are so many bad people, yet you avoid the ones that are best for you."

The muscle let go off Adrien, who sunk down onto the unsteady, gooey surface and tried to catch his breath.

"Are you prepared enough to go down now? I don't want you to get stuck in my throat."

Adrien lifted his head in shock, even though he couldn't see anything other than the huge, dark red roof of the mouth he was in.

"Wh-what? Come on, Ruben, I don't need to be protected that much..."

He laughed a bit at the end of the sentence, but it didn't seem to change Ruben's mind.  
The tongue underneath Adrien lifted itself, and because there was nothing to hold on, he slipped down rapidly.

Adrien tried grabbing it, although he already knew he couldn't stop gravity from pulling him down towards Ruben's throat.  
His hands were covered in spit and slime, and even if they wouldn't have been, there was no way a tongue would give him much of a hold.  
It squirmed in his grip, and almost seemed to seep with saliva that dripped over his fingers and made them horribly stick together.  
It felt more like he was holding a wet, constantly moving cushion rather than an actual muscle.

"Let go already, I'm not going to hurt you. It's much safer inside my stomach, there's no teeth or tongue where you could injure yourself."

Adrien whined, both from getting exhausted, and knowing Ruben was right.  
Ruben gave off an annoyed groan, before his tongue easily slipped out of Adrien's grasp and shoved him down the opening of his throat.

Adrien desperatly attempted to grab onto something else, but was left with nothing as he looked down to see a dark tunnel leading to a growling, churning place that he had tried so hard to avoid.

He couldn't even look up again, before a fast swallow captured half of his body in a tight space, in which the heat unbearingly stung into his skin.  
Another swallow engulfed Adrien up to his shoulders into slimy flesh, and now the so called heat which felt more like magma clasped at him, and painstakingly slow it pulled him deeper.

"You're a lot harder swallow than I planned... that's good though, means no one would get you down that easily."

Ruben's voice rumbled through the tunnel, and pricked at Adrien, making the whole process even more unpleasant.

A final swallow sealed away Adrien's last chance of getting out, and firmly squeezed him from every direction as it pulled him down deeper in the span of what felt like hours he was stuck inside no opportunity to stretch out at all.  
The heat still didn't cool down, in fact, the longer he was imprisoned in it, the more it made him want to die.  
Maybe he would actually die right there, since his blood felt like it was going to burst out of his veins, with how hot it was.  
Adrien wasn't sure if he was sweating or not, if he was, it got quickly replaced with whatever fluid it was that covered him from head to toe.

After a while of panting way too heavily, and feelings of his lungs actually going to implode, Adrien fell into a pool of liquid that was suddenly pure bliss to being stuck in a throat.  
It was stomach acids, yes, but to hell if it wasn't a hundred times better than the cramped flesh sucking on his own skin.  
Speaking of which, it felt irritated and itchy, surely it was melting off with the unimaginable heat.

"Comfy in there, dear cousin? I hope it's not too cramped, since you were taller than I expected."

At this point Adrien was not going to complain, this was the best place he had been in this last hour, and complaining would only worsen his conditions.

"It's... uhm..."

"You don't need to reply, I'm sure it's alright in there. It might get a little noisy in there, since you are the first thing I've eaten all day."

Adrien was about to shout at what he meant, but shut himself before he could say anything.  
He hated to use the word 'eat' to describe what would be swallowing another person, though what else would he really say?  
Eating just seemed like such a fatal word, since it did include digestion.  
Adrien only hoped his cousin didn't go through every part of eating something, he was pretty sure Ruben could control his digestion a bit.

"I'm not going to kill you, you can stop worrying about it. Your mind is packed with stress about death, as if I'd let you die today."

Adrien sighed, a bit in relief, a bit in knowing he'd have to endure being inside here for at least the rest of the day.

It was way noisier than Ruben probably thought, growling, churning, gurgling, heartbeats and what sounded like the loudest breathing Adrien had ever had the displeasure of hearing all hurt in his ears at the same time.  
Weren't vampires supposed to be half-dead or something? Why was this place so noisy?  
He whined loudly, but got way overtoned by everything around him.  
Ruben occassionally made a noise, when Adrien accidentally pushed anything other then the kind of wall he was leaning against, and even though his voice was muffled a lot, Adrien didn't like hearing it at all.

Was this what it sounded like inside of him, too? God, he'd never swallow another fairy again if they had sensitive hearing.

"You can relax, I don't care. Try taking a nap or something, your movements kinda itch."

There was no way he could sleep in here.  
Acids crept up his clothes, fluids dripped on his head, and he constantly had to wipe his face so it wouldn't get all slimy.  
Was it this gooey in all stomaches? It felt so horrible, how should anyone be okay with it?

"Ruben, it's... I can't calm down in here. It's so loud, my face is sticky, and I feel like I'm sitting in lava. H-how do you expect me to sleep in here...?"

Ruben didn't respond.

"U-uhm, wh-what I meant was... I-I can stop moving if you don't like it, b-but... it's very... uh, I'm not tired at all!"

Adrien tried to cover up what he said as best as he could, maybe Ruben didn't hear it fully, maybe he wouldn't get that mad, maybe-

"Hold on, are you saying you're sitting in a liquid?"

"U-uh... y-yes...?"

Ruben took a deep breath in, before laughing.  
Adrien started panicking a little, was what he said really that bad that Ruben didn't even believe him?

"Oh, god, I thought you were in my first stomach, not my second one! I'll get that fixed, hold on."

The walls around Adrien grew closer, and fearing, he might end up in Ruben's throat again, he kicked around to try and keep them away.  
To no avail, they squeezed him tightly anyway, but luckily only pushed him up once before he could sit somewhere again.

This time there was no acid, so it was s little cooler, but every other problem was still there.  
The breathing sounded even louder, the heartbeats nearer, but the churning and growling seemed underneath him now, so it was a bit muffled.

Ruben didn't say anything else, but Adrien didn't dare to say something about the noises hurting his head either, so he just sat there, trying to ignore the immense heat and loud sounds.

Another sigh disrupted the heartbeats for a moment, and it seemed as if Ruben had stopped moving.  
Maybe he had sat down or something, and now he wasn't going to get up.

The only thing that Adrien could do now was wait.  
How long he'd have to wait was beyond him, but it felt even worse than having to wipe his face every few minutes, now he was left alone with his thoughts, and none of them were very positive since it always came back to he could be there now, but he was here.

In a place Adrien had never wished to be, Ruben could do whatever he wanted with him, and there was nothing that would stop him.

It felt as if he was his prisoner, but even if, prisoners at least didn't feel threatened by their only loved ones.

Why did Adrien feel so drawn to him? Nothing good ever came to his mind when he thought about his cousin, yet here he was.

By now, it truly felt like he was just Ruben's toy, getting attention whenever Ruben felt like it, but ignored most of the time.

One day Ruben would forget he existed, and would leave him to collect dust wherever he had left him.

Until that day, all he would think about was being his.

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien you're being a lil pussy some people would pay money to be where you are right now


End file.
